


Hiking Troubles

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re alone out in the wild, Armin. What. Can. Possibly. Go. Wrong?” He asked as he covered Armin’s neck with his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request: "EREMIN: They go hiking on mountain. Eremin or Armin gets stuck."

**An Eremin Fanfiction**

**Hiking Troubles**

**~oOo~**

“Armin, are you ready to go?”

The blond grunted as he zipped up his bag with struggle.

“A-almost!” He called back.

“Do you need any help?” The other boy asked as he peaked out from the entry way.

He shook his head. “No. I’m fine, Eren. Just got to… Make sure this is secured and… T-there!”

“You got it?”

“Yup!” He chirped.

“Good! Now, let’s get going on this hike, shall we?” Eren asked. He walked up to the blond and kissed him on the lips. His stubbly fingers brushed Armin’s bangs away from his eyes.

**~oOo~**

Once they reached the base of the mountain, Armin and Eren slips on their backpacks and had them wrapped tightly around them. The buckles clicked easily and the straps hung low beside them.

“Alright, so our goal is to reach the top of the hill before five o’clock.” Armin sounded as he checked the time on his watch.

Eren’s head tilted backwards as his turquoise eyes glittered under the shimmer of sunlight that peeked onto them from the trees.

“Got it.” He laughed.

The pair locked up the truck and began to make their way up the rigid path. It was an easy slope to had begun with. The grips under their hiking boots had made it easier for the two to go up - especially with the added weight of their bags.

With the sun slowly climbing up the mountain with them in the sky, Armin began to stop periodically.

“I’m sorry, Eren.” He heaved. He slicked his gross sweaty hair back and frowned as he felt the awkward stickiness and knots that formed in his precious golden locks.

“Hey, it’s alright Armin. We’ve made it pretty far up anyways. I’m sure we’ll be able to make it up to the top before our goal. Don’t worry about it.” Eren reassured. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and gently kissed his cheeks. With his arms still around the blond, the brunet nuzzled his head under the crook of Armin’s neck with a satisfied smile.

Armin’s eyes rolled upwards and a playful chuckle exited his mouth. “Eren, stop. I’m all gross and sweaty.”

“Mm… That’s fine. I’m all gross and sweaty too.” He sniggered and placed another two or three kisses along the base of his neck.

“E-Eren… Stop that.” He scolded, but ultimately failed as he succumbed to the nice little feeling.

“We’re alone out in the wild, Armin. What. Can. Possibly. Go. Wrong?” He asked as he covered Armin’s neck with his lips.

“No. We have to keep going to the top, remember?” He reminded. Armin laid his hand on Eren’s soft cheek and tapped it lightly.

An annoyed whimper cascaded from Eren’s very needy and puckered lips but ultimately agreed and stopped. When Armin got up from the log he stuffed the water bottle back inside the side of his knack-sack and hauled it back behind him.

“Ready to go?” He declared animatedly.

“Yup.” Eren had made a move to stand up but fell back onto his seat.

“W-what the…?” The brunet twisted and turned his body like a snake as he tried to find out why he wasn’t released by the log.

“What’s wrong?” Armin questioned worriedly.

“I… I think I’m stuck…” Eren vocalized. His brows wrinkled together, forming a crease between the two.

“Hmm…” The blond dropped the bag and crouched down on all four and inspected the area Eren was on. His hand lifted up from the ground as his fingers gently touched an amber coloured shine.

“Tree sap.”

“What?” Eren jolted.

Armin glanced upwards at Eren, his finger covered in the sticky substance. “You’re sitting on tree sap, Eren… And judging by how it’s all over the back of this log… You’re sitting on a  _lot_ of tree sap…”

His shoulders tumbled down and his eyes dilated with shock.

“But… But you can get me out… R-right?” His voice shook with hope and fear. _  
_

“I could… But it would take some time…” Came the blond’s reply. Though it had tingled with harmless amusement.

“Armin…” Eren moaned dejectedly. He began to feel stiff. His butt felt sore from practically being glued to a fallen tree log.

Armin tittered joyously and calmed his boyfriend down. “Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do, Eren…”

He shook his bag off of him once more and dug deep into the sack to find something that would help Eren’s strange predicament.

“You know… Even if we don’t end up to the top by our goal time, spending time with you will always be a treasure… Especially now.” He said as he neatly piled his things beside him.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Arlert.” Eren mockingly stuck his tongue out, but smiled nevertheless.

“I just can’t believe you ended up sitting on tree sap… Actually, I can’t believe there was tree sap on the log in the first place.”

Eren shrugged quickly and slumped forward. “Well… I guess it’s like you said before… If getting glued to a log by tree sap means spending even more time with you like this? Then I’m alright with it.”

“You'r such a hopeless romantic… You know that?” He chortled.

“Yeah. I know… But so are you, Armin.”

Armin chewed his bottom lip and looked upwards to the sky covered by the leaves of the giant trees. “Okay. Fair point. But I’m not cheesy.”

“Ah! Hey!”

“Hmm.” The smaller boy got up from the dirt floor and pecked Eren’s lips with his own. His slender arms encircled them around his upper body as he made himself comfortable on Eren’s lap.


End file.
